Len and The Mysterious Strangers
by TheCuteChibiLover
Summary: After a fight with Rin, Len is lost in the woods tired and scared but he is later found by Two Mysterious Stangers who seem kind but things are not what they seem to be.
1. The Woods

"Man I can't believe I'm lost in these stupid woods!" Len shouted walking in the dark woods. He and Rin had a awful fight and Len ran out of the house. He ran into the dark and fighting forest by ascendant though.

Len was so upset he wasn't watching where he was going and now tragically he was lost and didn't know how to get back home.

He kept walking in the middle of nowhere, he couldn't see much because night already came and it was pitch black in the forest and not even the pretty stars or lovely moon was out that always gave him comfort was out, he was completely lost in the dark woods.

Len was actually really scared he couldn't see a thing but the dark bare scary trees, and the branches where twisted in a scary and disturbing way. Some of them looked like scary ghost making him even more scared.

Len started to walk very,very slowly, still frighten, he kept looking around and flinched every time he saw the creepy trees that he almost thought were creatures he saw in horror movies.

He then heard a strange sound behind him. It scared him and he turned around and found a pair of glowing eyes glaring at him from behind a dark green bush. "Ah! he shouted, flinching. No, no, no I-it's probably just a dumb squirrel or something." he said to himself, trying to act brave, then he heard an dark howl.

His blue eyes widen and then he panicked. "AAAAHHH! IT'S NOT A SQUIRREL IT'S A WOLF! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!" he screamed running away. He then tripped and fell in a large puddle of mud.

"Ah! This is just my luck!" he shouted. That's when thundered cracked! it Scared Len even more, he began to whimper.

Rain started to fall very hard from the sky, it soaked Len. He got up and ran faster trying to find shelter to hide from the rain while covering his ears. "This is really, really bad!" he thought with his eyes filled with fear. The thunder got louder making him run even faster.

He then tripped over a log and fell face first on a pile of clovers. He started to cry, "Waah... I wish I never went into this stupid forest! I wish me and Rin never fought!" Feeling even more scare

He then opened his tear soaked eyes he saw a small cave near him. "I'm saved!" he thought with a smile of relief.

He got up quickly and ran in the dark cave. He sat down hugging his soaked legs, crying into his knees. Thunder and lighting kept filling the sky and the rain beat faster. Len covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly and his tears fell faster from his eyes, he just wanted go back home and he wanted to see Rin's smiling face again. He just wanted the thunder and lighting to go away too.

Len was terrified of thunder and lighting, usually when there was a storm Rin would always hug him and be there to sooth him with her jokes.

"Hey Kaito, I think I found something." came a young female voice. Len opened his eyes when he heard a voice and right in front of him was a young women with beautiful brown hair who looked like she was sixteen or twenty and a young man with blue hair who looked like he was in his twenties. "What's a little child like you doing here alone in these dangerous woods?" said the blue haired man, sweetly.

Len didn't say anything he was way to surprised and still to scared to even speak. The two looked at him with gentle smiles it seemed to calm him down. Len took a deep breath and finally said "I...I am l-l-lost." he said whimpering with every word.

"Well that's not good." said the brown haired girl in a worried tone. "Why are you lost?" she asked with a kind smile.

"M-m-my s-s-sister and I g-got into a f-fight and I r-r-ran out of the h-house." he said choking back a few sobs.

The Brown haired girl put her hand on Len's cheek making him flinch, yet her hand felt so warm and soft. his shoulders began relax and her gentle touch. "You shouldn't be crying any more. Dry those tears now, come with us and we will help you." She held out her hand "Come with us." she repeated in a intoxicating voice that seem to ring in his ears as if he was being hypnotized.

Len stared at her hand for a minute, he reached out his hand. He heisted for moment then he slowly took her hand, still shivering from the cold. "Now come." the blue haired Man said as they helped him up and began to walk away with him.

**

* * *

**

I got inspired by the Trick and Treat song it came with allot of different vocaloids singing it. Poor Len, he's lost in the woods, missing Rin and found by two strangers how sad. T-T


	2. Hot Springs

The two mysterious strangers held onto Len's tiny hands with him in between them, walking him deeper and deeper into the dark woods it was still raining but the two strangers had a big huge umbrella, shielding them from the icy cold water that fell from the dark skis. Thunder and lighting kept decorating the sky however, when he is with people even two odd people he didn't feel that scared anymore, but still, he felt so unsure with these people that he just couldn't stop his heart thumping even faster.

"I'm going more deeper in these woods then I have ever been!" Len thought shaking a little as the path began to look unfamiliar and even more terrifying. "There's no need to be shaking." The blue haired man said softly.

"Do not be scared." said The brown haired girl smiling. Len still felt unsure. "What's your name?" they asked in unison. Len flinched thinking that it was impolite to have not given them his name when they first met.

"M-my name is Len Kagamine." Len said as his heart began to beat a little more faster.

"What special name!" They both said smiling gently. "What am I doing!" Len thought looking down while clenching his teeth under his lips. "I'm stuck in the middle of the nowhere with complete strangers! I was told to never, ever go with strangers when I was in kindergarten, so why am I going with these creeps! I want to stop but... for some reason my legs wont listen to me, they keep moving on their own."

"We are almost there." The blue haired man said. "Um... excuse me but who are you two?" asked Len still frighten "Maybe if I get their names I might no if there are wanted criminals or something." Len thought.

The two turn their heads at him and said still smiling. "I am Meiko" the brown haired girl said. "And I'm Kaito." the blue haired man said. "We are brother and sister." they both said at the same time.

Len's eyes widen then he thought about Rin when the two said "brother and sister." he looked down sadly. "Rin…." He thought sadly, completely forgetting about his plan to know if the two strangers who held his hands were criminals.

"We are here." Meiko said. Len looked up right in front of him was a house, a huge one the biggest one he had ever seen.

"This is your house?" he asked with amazement and wide eyes. "Yes." Kaito said with a little chuckle.

Meiko turned the knob it seemed to have glowed when she put her hand on it and she opened it. Inside was a very bright room. There where silky curtains and the walls were painted a beautiful pearly white.

There where a few windows that showed an amazing view outside that even made the scary night seem beautiful. There was allot a fancy furniture and a fire place already lit and warming up the room.

"This is where you live?" Len asked with even more amazement. "Yes it is". Meiko said giggling. "Wow!" Len completely snapped out of his horrifying trance after he saw light and felt warmth. It seemed to have washed away his fear and sadness.

Meiko tapped Len's shoulder while still holding onto his small hand. He turned around to see what Meiko wanted. "Len-chan, is it ok if I call you Len-chan?" She asked sweetly.

"Y-yeah it's just fine". he said politely still shaking from the cold. "Len-chan" she began still smiling. Len blushed a little bit, to him Meiko had to be the most beautiful women he had ever seen that gave him so much comfort even though he had just met her and yet he felt he had known her his whole life.

"Well Len-chan, not to be rude or anything but... You are very dirty and you are soaked to the bone." she said with a small smile. Len looked at his clothes, they where soaked and covered in mud and grass stains. He blushed in embarrassment.

Kaito rubbed Len's head gently like he was a big brother to him, making Len feel a bit more relaxed. I mean he had like two older twin sisters. Even though he and Rin are twins, Len was the younger one by five minutes and she would always tease him about that. So When Kaito rubbed his head, he felt as though Kaito was the big brother he always wanted.

"No need to be embarrassed you can wash up in our bath. It is very nice and reaaly big."

"A bath!" Len thought feeling like these two were treating him like a Prince, but he didn't want to be a bother to them. "No! no! no! I couldn't possibly!" He shouted shutting his eyes. "I-I don't want to trouble you guys! He said.

"It's okay." Meiko said coming close to Len which made him blush. "There's no need worry about anything you need one, I mean you have to wash up or you might get a cold." She said.

"Um o-okay." he said shyly. Len wasn't a frail child however for some reason he always got a cold twice a month and very rarely three times. But to avoid getting another cold he would have accept their offer of taking a bath even if he felt like he was troubling them

* * *

"Th-this is your bath!" Len shouted in amazement. He stared at a huge room it wasn't a bathroom it was a hot spring! The room was very huge and the water. Kaito and Meiko had their own hot spring in their very own house. his jaw nearly dropped.

"Yep!" Kaito happily said. "we'll leave some new clothes out for you and wash your other ones. Now make sure you wash your self good ok." Meiko said in a mother like tone and the two began to leave the hot spring room.

"Ah! But-" he began but they had already shut the door and left. Len Stared at the steaming water. "It does look nice." he said being entranced by how warm the water looked.

"I guess I could take bath for a while." He took off his clothes undid his pony tail and hoped in the hot water. "Ahhhh…." he sigh with happiness. "This feels sooo nice after I was in the cold rain." He said while his cheeks began to flush from the warmth his cold body began to feel.

He dunked him self in the water and came back up spiting out some of the hot water. his body was warming up and he didn't feel afraid anymore. "I guess those two are okay, I mean if they were criminals, I would have found out a long time ago, because I am a genius after all! Ha ha ha!" He proudly said.

His face began to sadden and then he remembered that he and Rin owned their very own hot spring as well, their family was quite wealthy. He remembered that he and Rin would always be in the hot springs to together laughing and splashing around and washing each others backs even if they were teenagers. Len blew little bubbles in the water. "Rin…" he thought sadly. "I miss you…."


	3. Stupid Rin!

After a few minutes soaking in the water Len decided he should get out however as he stood up, Kaito Opened the door. "Ah!" Len shouted with suprisment, quickly plunging back into the hot water. "

Oh sorry I scared you." Kaito said. Len popped his head from the water" I-it's okay!" Len said quietly a little Embarrassed.

"Um not to be rude or anything Kaito-san b-but why are you here?" Len asked as politely as he could.

"I came to see how you were doing. Meiko already went into the bath on the other side so i decided to see how you where doing."

"M-Meiko-san is on the other side…?" Len thought blushing. "Th-That means….Sh-she's naked….." He thought trying free his mind from such perverted thoughts.

"Len-kun?" Kaito asked. "Are you okay? Is the water to hot? Your cheeks are flushing."

Len flinched. "I-I'm fine the water is really nice, it's feel like nothing I've ever felt before." "

Would you like some company?" Kaito asked smiling. "U-um s-sure." Len said.

Kaito took off his clothes and hopped in the water right by Len who was still trying not to think of Meiko being naked on the other side of the hot spring.

"You want me to wash your back?" Kaito asked politely, making Len snapped out of his thoughts . "Um uh you don't Mind?" Len asked.

While Kaito was washing Len's pale back Len began to think, "I wonder What Rin is doing right now? i miss her allot." He thought sadly. He then flinched. "Ah!" Len said. Kaito looked up. "What wrong?" he asked. Len giggled a little uncontrollably. "Y-You hit my tickle spot." He said trying not to giggle. Kaito smirked. "You mean here?" He asked touched Len's tickle spot. Len flinched again and began to laugh as Kaito kept poking his tickle spot.

"ST-STOP KAITO-SAN!" Len shouted still laughing as he unknowingly punched Kaito a few times. After when Len calmed down he then saw Kaito floating in the water with a few marks on his face. "Oh…Sorry Kaito-san." Len said bowing apologetically. Kaito got up slowly rubbing his face. "Aw, don't worry bout it, I take beatings from Meiko all the time." He said.

Len tilted his head. "But Meiko-san seems so sweet." He innocently said. Kaito eyes then twitched and he smiled weakly. "Yeah, but when she drinks at least 34 bottles of sake she's your worst nightmare come true…." Kaito thought with slight fear.

Len tilted his head. "Huuuuuh…..?" Len said with question mark floating above his head.

Kaito then decided to change the subject and held up the white towel he was using to wash Len's back. "Here Let me finish." Kaito said.

Len crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks. "Now, now don't look so sour I wont hit your tickle spot again." Kaito reassured. Len sighed, turned around and very shortly began to wash his back the second time.

* * *

"All done." Kaito chirped after a few minutes.

"Th-thank you!" Len said quickly said. "C-could you pass me the shampoo?" Kaito asked. Len nodded and gave him the shampoo that was in the wooden bucket that floated in the water.

Kaito began to Wash his gorgeous blue hair not paying an attention to Len or anything else, he just washed his silky hair with a goofy grin on his face.

Len was busy thinking again. "Rin... I guess that fight wasn't a big deal, I mean I'm the one who started it when I commented about her…." He then blushed and shook his head. "She's my sister for goodness sake! I should not be embarrassed about that! Besides that fight was so stupid I guess but…" His eyes began to sadden when he remembered the cruel thing Rin had said to him before he Ran out. he shut his eyes tightly and tears came out of his eyes. "Stupid Rin!" he thought as anger began to rose in his chest.

Everything was interrupted when Meiko opened the door she had a towel wrapped around her. She shined from the water on her body and crystal dew drop hung beautiful in her luscious chestnut brown hair. "Hello! how are ya two doing!" She chirped happily not realizing how awkward it was to barge in on two young boys while they were washing while wearing only a towel.

"AH!" Len Screamed blushing like mad and he shut his eyes tight so he wouldn't see Meiko like that, his heart beat faster and he almost felt blood rushing down his nose. "

M-Meiko!" Kaito shouted "you shouldn't be busting in here like that!" He shouted now angry.

"Oh sorry! she said. While putting a hand behind her back while giggling nervously. "but i came to pick up Len-Chan's clothes!" She explained.

Ah…!" she said as she noticed Len had tears coming from his eyes even thought they were tight shut. She walked to Len and wiped the tears from his eyes. Len opened his eyes a blushed a little more when he felt Meiko's soft fingers under his eyes and saw her up close while she was just in a towel.

Meiko gently asked "Why are you crying?" Len froze, not knowing what to say, his heart stopped. The moment was ruined when Kaito began to get out of the Hot spring "Ah! Kaito!" Meiko shouted blushing. "Put on some clothes!

"Says the girl who came in half naked!" Kaito spat back. Meiko held up a fist to him making him regret that he ever spat at her. "Kaito…." She said in a scary tone.

"Um guys…?" Len asked a bit confused. Meiko and Kaito silently gasped and looked a the bewildered Len. "Sorry about that Len-chan." Meiko nervously said. Len started to laugh which made Meiko and Kaito look confused. "S-sorry guys it's just that…Hahahaha! You guys are so funny!" He laughed. Meiko and Kaito smiled and began to laugh themselves.

After a few minutes the two sibling began to speak "We'll leave some new clothes in here." They said "Now please make sure you wash yourself good."

They then left the room. Len smiled "That was certainly entertaining." He giggled as he began to wash his golden hair.

* * *

After he washed him self good he got out and dried him self. He wrapped the towel around his waist and began look for some clothes since Kaito came in there early to say he came to drop of the pajamas that Len was going to wear.

After a few short minutes, he finally found a long white shirt made out of cotton and silky black pants and wooly boxers folded nicely and neatly in a basket on the ground. Len took off the towel and quickly put them on.

He was stun as he felt the clothes of his smooth skin. they were so silky, soft and warm they felt nothing like he never felt before, "Wow…" He thought amazed. "I guess these must be made from some really nice fabric of some sort." He thought. He then put his hand on the golden rose printed knob. "I wonder where Kaito-san and Meiko-san are?" He thought. He then opened the door and found Meiko and Kaito where out the door, where waiting for him.

Meiko said happily "now you look twice as better now!" She said, Len blushed. Kaito then held up a golden comb. "Here let me brush your hair. You don't want any knots." he gently said and he began to comb it with out a problem. "Tha-thanks you two for um the bath and the clothes!" he quickly said looking down smiling and blushing. The two looked at him smiling and staring at him eagerly.

Len's began stomach started to rumble. Len blushed touching his tummy. "Ummm…." he said. "It looks like your hungry." Meiko said lifting his chin.

He blushed as he felt Meiko's soft fingers under his chin and then he felt a little bit of comfort. "All done." Kaito said as he stopped combing his hair. "No knots!"

"Len-chan we have some food for you." Meiko said "It's already dinner time and you haven't had anything to eat yet have you?"

"Uh-um." he said shyly. "Come on!" Kaito said and the two gently grabbed his hands leading him to the diner.

He started to smile. But inside he was still upset about what Rin said. "Stupid Rin!"


	4. Cookies with Apples in Them

Before Len knew it, he was in a huge dinner room with hundreds of chairs, crystal windows that looked delicate with three crystal chandeliers hung on the beautiful ceiling. The table was at least a foot long and the whole room was painted a ruby red.

"This is your diner!" he asked in even more amazement. "You really need to stop that you know." Kaito teased with a little chuckle. "Oh ,I'm sorry." Len said looking down.

"Please sit down." Meiko gently said, sitting him down on a comfortable red chair.

"Um... okay!" Len said blushing as Meiko had her hands on his shoulders, trying not to flinch.

"So we have something really yummy for you to eat, do like Chicken and pasta?" Kaito asked

"Um…. yeah." Len said. Kaito Clapped his hands and in less then a second there was the food right on the table in front Len.

"WHOA!" Len shouted with his eyes wide. "How'd you do that? Are you two magic?" Len asked in amazement. They both nodded their heads, answering his question.

"That's soooo cool!" Len said with childish excitement. "So you guys are like Wizards or something?" He asked. "

Something Like that." They both said with a smile but their smiles looked different.

"Now please Len-chan." Meiko began. "Eat up. You have to get your strength back up."

Len nodded happily and began to eat in excited bites. He tried not to eat so fast because he didn't want to look like a pig around Meiko and Kaito However he hadn't eaten at all today, not even eating a little snack, he gulped the food down in hurried bites.

Meiko and Kaito didn't mind that he ate a little fast, but they didn't want him to make himself sick by eating so fast so Meiko said. "Len-chan...You shouldn't eat so fast or you might get a stomach ach."

Len stopped and blushed a little bit, realizing how odd he must've looked eating so fast. "But we understand why your eating so fast, I guess if I hadn't eat at all today I'd probably be eating super fast too." Kaito said.

"How... do they know that?" Len thought. "I never told them that... But the probably guessed because of the way I'm eating..." he blushed a little more. he shuddered to think what he looked like, eating fast with small crumbs on his cheeks and up and above his mouth. Hoping to not look like a pig again he slowly twisted the pasta on his fork and slowly ate the noodles that was cooked to perfection. Meiko and Kaito giggled and smiled at his adorable behavior.

* * *

Len gulped down the last drop of milk that was in a light yellow milk bottle. "Ahh.." he said sighing happily as he took the bottle away from his mouth. "Thank you, you guys!" he happily exclaimed while smiling hyperly.

"Your welcome." they said happily, satisfied with the Smile on Lens face. "Would you like something else like a little snack before you go to bed?" Meiko asked him, "Um..." Len started feeling ungrateful. "Don't worry you can have a little snack it's no bother at all." Kaito said. "Well...I...Um... I-is it okay? he asked shyly. We said its no trouble at all. Kaito said.

"What's your favorite snack?" asked Meiko. "Well um I like cookies with apple slices in them." he finally said playing with his fingers uncomfortably. Meiko clapped her hands smiling. Just like the delicious food that was right in front of him 23 minutes ago, there was a bright red bowl filled with at least fourteen apple cookies in them.

He nearly forgot that these two mysterious people were wizards. "Take a bite" Kaito said. "It's Delicious" Meiko said rubbing Len's soft blond hair. He blushed at that. So he wouldn't keep these to kind hearted people waiting, Len took a cookie from the bowl slowly and then took a bite from it.

His eyes widen. "Delicious!" He said happily. The two siblings smiled at him, they seem to really enjoy Len's warm bright smile. Len soon forgot his troubles and began to feel more safe and secure with Kaito and Meiko.

* * *

Kaito and Meiko led Len to a long hallway. "Here." Meiko said, opening a ruby red door. In it revealed a huge room that smelled like lilac flowers.

There was a large canopy bed. Several beautiful rose printed Vases with Lilac flowers in them fresh, and surprisingly still blooming. There were also two crystal clear Windows, still showing the twilight painted sky and still having water heavily beating down.

There was also a nightstand by the bed with a yellow vase with a music note printed on it only having a single pretty white rose.

Wow! Len said this is your-" he stopped, remembering that he should really stop saying that. The two siblings giggled a little bit at that. "Sleep well, okay". They said. "Oh and here." Kaito said handing Len a white cup with strange creamy brown liquid and a cinnamon stick in it.

"What's this?" Len asked staring at the strange drink. "It's called a Syrup Tea." Meiko explained. "It helps you sleep and helps your body heal as well, it goes great with a cinnamon stick. Make sure Your drink it all before you go to sleep."

"Uh..Okay!" Len replied quickly. "Good night." they said, smiling and closing the door. "Thank you!" Len called back hoping they herd him. He made his way to large canopy Bed. He plopped onto it. and stared at cup. He could see his reflection. He thought he saw Rin in the liquid.

tears came from his sea blue eyes and dropped into the drink. "Rin..." He thought. He stirred the creamy liquid with the sugary sweet smelling Stick. He wiped his eyes, and he started to sip the Drink. His eyes widen, the drink tasted like thousands of sweets and candies where squeezed into this small liquid. he munched on the cinnamon stick and gulped the rest of the drink down.

He set the cup on the night stand. his eyes started to feel heavy. he turned off the lights and went under the covers. He laid on the bed thinking about what had happened the whole day. Then he thought of the fight him and his sister had.

He found it more difficult to keep his eyes open. "Rin..." was his last thought until he fell asleep, dreaming of a memory that happened three hours ago.

* * *

Rin banged on the door of her big sisters room, Miku. "Sis Miku! Sis Miku! Sis Miku!" Rin shouted, desperately trying to get her sister to open the door. The door opened. A tall girl about Sixteen years old was right in front of the door. She was in long pink pajamas and her hair was a little messy and it was an extremely long Leek green color that almost touched the floor.

She had a very annoyed and tired expression on her face. Rin shuddered. "Damn it Rin why are you wakening me up in the middle of the night!" She shouted rubbing her eyes. "L-Len..." Rin started, Tears began to sprang from her sea blue eyes. "Ah! Rin what's wrong?" Miku asked now awake and worried.

She started To cry more." Len ran out of the house! I looked for him for two hours and I cant find him he's not even home yet!" Miku put her Hands of Rin's shaking shoulders." It's okay Rin please tell me what happened. "M-Me and Len had a fight i-i-i said something terrible to him and th- then he ran out of the house!"

"Oh My gosh! okay let me get dress then will look for him okay." Miku went back into her room and began to get dress. Rin was still crying. "Len..." she thought "I'm so sorry I should have never said that." as she began to remember the fight she had with Len.


	5. The Fight

Rin laid on her bed reading a book about a road roller while having a baked chocolate cookie in her mouth.

Rin was on chapter two of the Road roller book: _The road roller that I saw in that huge glass window i couldn't stop looking at it! its glittering golden color painted so perfectly on the amazing machine and the silver strong metal sparkling in the sun light._

**As i looked in the blue ocean, i can see your reflection in the deep waters as if your back with me again...**

Rin chomped on her cookie and though "Len...!" she shook her head and thought don't let it get to you just ignore him. _Sparkling in the sun light. The glorious buttons and switches! the magnificent figure to my breath away only the did i-_

**Your such a treasure to me... i don't ever want to lose you... oh baby... please don't leave me... don't go away..**

Rin started to feel irritated. she clenched her fist and swallowed the last bits of her cookie. she knocked on the wall. her room was right next to Len's room. "Yo! Len would you keep it down im trying to read my Road roller book!" she yelled over his singing. "Sorry sis!" he yelled back. "But im in the middle of singing this song and im not going to stop until im finished!" "i finally wrote my first song! Ladies and Gentlemen your looking at the best singer in the world!" He happily shouted.

Rin Sigh. "Geez Len you really need to stop dreaming in fantasy land." she thought. "Fine! but keep it down!" she yelled back. "No promises…" Len thought giggling.

Rin hopped back on her bed grabbing another Cookie biting on it while reading where she last left off in her chapter book.

_the magnificent figure took my breath away only then did i know it was the perfect present for my little sister on her 12 birthday that was this Friday. she was going to have a big party and i wanted to give her the biggest present she ever got! i ran in the store thinking about her lovely smile that i would be able to see. I'd be rewarded with her smile she would be-_

**I think im going out of my mind! It's just so hard! Now that your gone im not sure if I'll ever be happy again! I want to see you again! please oh please come back to me my Lo-**

"LEN!" Rin shouted angrily opening his door. "Hey you interrupted my song!" Len shouted! "Good! then you'll know i feel about you interrupting MY READING TIME!"

"You don't read much anyway so why is this book so important!" Len asked.

"It's about road rollers! and you know how much i love road rollers! and sis Miku gave it to me yesterday! im already on chapter 2!"

"Wow Rin congratulation for finally reaching chapter 2 before the year was up!" he said playfully, clapping hands.

"...Idiot!" She said pushing him down toppling on him. "Your sooooo mean!" she shouted.

"Get off me!" he screamed, pushing her off. "Len your so rude and so immature!" Rin screeched.

"Well you have know respect for my personal belongings!" he shouted back a her. "You always come in my room and leave every thing that belongs too you in my room!"

"I do no such thing!" Rin shouted now feeling very frustrated.

"Yes you do!" Len said. "Look over here." he said walking to his dresser. He opened it and pulled out a small bra. Rin blushed.

"You leave your bra's in my room! i cant even change with out getting a nose bleed all over my clothes!" "You don't even need this!" He shouted.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Rin asked blushing out of embarrassment. "Oh i don't know maybe it's because of your super flat chest!" he said annoyed, bending his head by her chest.

"Leeeeeeen!" she said hitting him reaptedly with her Road roller book. "Ow!" Len said rubbing his head. then she bit his head while hanging onto him tightly. "AHHHH!" he screamed. "Take it back!" she shouted chomping on his ear. "If you don't take it back i swear i will bite your ear right off!"

"OW!" "OW!" "OW!" "Okay im sorry!" He shouted trying to pull Rin off his body. She jumped off of him and Len sank down clutching his hurting ear. "What's with all these music sheets! your going to strain your Throat if you keep doing this every single hour each day!"

"You sing!" Len said getting up. "Yes i do and so does Sis Miku but we don't sing as much as you do! it's getting annoying!" she said angrily.

Len silently gasped. "Honestly i can't even sleep when your voice is keeping me up! it's getting on my nerves". Len looked down. his eyes where glistening with his emotions hurt.

"Well what's wrong with me singing every day!" "What's wrong is that your driveing me crazy with your singing! its getting super annoying! Im sick of hearing your stupid voice!" Rin gasped covering her mouth. She new how passionate Len was about singing, and now she said something that she regret.

Len had an angry look on his face and tears where in his eyes. "Len…" she said "I didn't mean-"

"I hate you…" he said silently. "Len…" Rin said silently. "I hate you!" he shouted. "Your a jerk! i never want to see your stupid little face ever again!" He ran right out of the room and out of the house crying. "Len!" Rin shouted.

"Stupid Rin! Stupid Rin! Stupid, stupid, stupid Rin!" He thought running and wiping his eyes but his tears wouldn't stop.

"Len…" Rin thought as big hot tears ran from her eyes. "im so sorry…"


	6. Vampires and Forgiveness

Len woke up, it was still dark out. he sat up. He looked at the yellow vase that had the music sheet on it. it reminded him of Rin. He remember how sad Rin looked when he said that he hated her. "Len…", he remembered. "I guess she didn't really mean what she said. I mean we always get into fights but we always made up in the end." He looked out crystal window, it stopped raining and a crescent moon had shown in the dark sky and the stars had shown. "Rin and sis Miku are probably worried out of their minds I think i should try to go back home." He looked around for a paper and a pen he found some and began to Wright something down.

he was able to find his clothes cleaned and iron on and folded nicely and neatly on a beautifully carved dresser. he wondered how they got there but then he figured that Kaito and Meiko must have put them on there. he got dressed in his clothes and put his hair back into a small pony tail he picked up the other clothes he changed out of and folded them on the bed and he placed the piece of written paper on top of the red pillows on the canopy bed. it read:

_Thanks you two for the wonderful bath and meal, I'm going home now. thank you again Len._

he opened the door. he looked back at the room and smiled he then left the room and closed the door. He looked both ways and walked to the left luckily he was able to remember which way the stairs was. He quietly walked down the golden stairs.

he was almost to the door. He peeked through the wall and he spotted the stairs he smiled he was almost there, almost home, almost seeing his sister's again. he tip toed to door hoping not to wake up the two siblings.

He was so close to the door he grabbed the door he turned it but... he could not seem to opened it. "What?" he thought, it wont open.

"My my you bad, kid how dare you wake up so early?" a familiar voice called but the voice sounded darker. he turned a little bit surprised. He saw Meiko and Kaito in the shadows there eyes looked a little different they lost there color and where replaced with a steal gold.

"Where you trying to escape, oh Len-chan?" Meiko asked. "Ah! um! I-" Len began but before he could answer Kaito and Meiko back him up against the wall. Len felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"You know Len…" Kaito began "while you where greedily stuffing face we never got anything to eat." Len didn't understand. "Now now Kaito." Meiko said in a dark voice "There's no need to sound rude. Len-chan…" she said putting her hand on his cheek. "Let me tell you something. where not just ordinary people you know."

"I-i-i kn-know y-your wi-wi-wizards right?" Len said still frighten. "well that's not entirely true." she said stroking his cheek. Len was now confused. Kaito opened his mouth a little, exposing fangs!

"Where actually Vampires with a ridicules amount of magical power." "Va-vampires!" he thought.

Meiko removed her hand from Len's cheek and genitally grabbing his right hand. "I think, Kaito I'll have the first taste." Len started to figure out what was happening. "Ah! NO!" he screamed trying to run away but Kaito pinned him to the wall.

"Don't worry I will be gentle." Meiko said with dark smile. She opened her mouth reveling sharp fangs. Len's heart beat faster he was so scared his mind went blank. her eyes went pointy. She dug her teeth into Len's wrist, sucking out some of his blood. Len screamed as the pain got deeper. He struggled but Kaito kept him tightly pinned to the wall.

It was a least a minute that she sucked his blood. Satisfying her hunger she stopped. Len panted heavily and tears started to roll out of his eyes. He felt weak in his knees. "How was it?" Kaito asked Meiko. She lick some blood that dripped on her fingers. "it was the most tastiest blood i have ever had."

She lifted Len's chin with her fingers so he could see her in the eye. She said "it's no surprise though seance the blood is from such a cute little kid." Len blushed a little bit, still frighten.

"Now its my turn." Kaito said, his eyes went to the same pointy form as Meiko's eyes did. Meiko Pinned Len's arms down. Kaito slid Len's shirt down exposing his neck. "No... please don't." Len whimpered. Kaito pierce his fangs in Len's soft neck, sucking his blood. "Ah! NOOOO!" he screamed. The pain went through him. he screamed and cried for help but no one could here him.

"Rin please help me!" he thought. Kaito sucked his blood for at least 87 seconds and finally let his Teeth out of Len's neck. Len was still conscious even after his body lost some blood but not to much. They finally let go of him and he fell to his knees touching the wound on his neck.

he panted and tears where still coming out of his eyes. "how could i not see this?" He thought. "They seemed so kind and gentle. I actually liked them! where they just deceiving me just to get to my blood?"

"Your where right Meiko His blood is very tasty." "Honestly Kaito you just love hog most of it.. don't you?" Meiko said crossing her arms. Len tried to get up but he lost all the strength in his legs. "Well.. Meiko said bending down to look Len in the eye. Len mindlessly looked up, still scared out of his mind.

It seems that Kaito got a little bit more than i did. she smiled maliciously showing her fangs. "Well should i have a little bit more?" she asked. That was enough for Len he screamed and got up quickly he opened the door this time it was unlocked but Len didn't care her just wanted to get out. He ran out of the house and away from the Vampires.

"Oh dear Meiko." Kaito said "looks like you scared him away." "Shame i was getting to like him too." Meiko pouted.

Len ran faster and faster despite the numb feeling in his legs. He opened his eyes and he saw a shade of Green and a shade of Yellow they where too far to see but he ran toward them.

"Sis Miku…" Rin began. "Yeah what is it?" Miku asked. "I said something so cruel to Len do you think he really does... hate me?" Miku put her hands on Rin's shoulders. "No Rin, he was just mad that's all. im sure if you apologize Len will forgive you."

"Really?" asked Rin. "Im sure beside i bet Len really misses you." "I don't know…" Rin began still with a sad look on her face.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn"! Came Lens voice. "Huh?" they both said. "is that.." Miku began.

Len ran to Rin and hugged her, still crying. "waaaah! they where so scary and i missed you!" he wailed "L-len?" Rin said still shocked that he came out of no where. she wrapped her arms around him. "See i told you he missed you." Miku said happily.

everyone was back at their house where Len was telling his sisters what had happened to him.

"and then they showed their fangs and sucked out my blood!" he finished.

Miku and Rin paused and then they laughed. "Y-y-yeah right!" Miku said in between laughs. "you m-m-must h-have hit your head or something!" Rin giggled.

"But it's true!" he said angrily. "Ha! ha! sorry Len about said before i really didn't mean what i said. she said smiling and rubbing his head. Len paused and then he smiled. "It's okay i forgive you." Rin smiled then she jumped on Len and gave him a big hug. "Ah! Rin your squeezing me!" "I don't care i missed you to much!" Miku was smiling she was so happy that her young siblings forgave each other.

**The End.**


End file.
